Deisaso
by blueball
Summary: No plot really, just yaoi... rated M for a reason. DeidaraXSasori, Deisaso


Sasori was extremely shocked when his blond partner kissed him roughly, and not only that, but his eyes widened and he couldn't help but to try and get away. He had absolutely no idea of why the brat was doing THIS of all things when he always acted like Deidara was shit.

The blond broke the kiss, but held him in place before moving passed his head to whisper him something. He continued fighting though, so it took a little while before his partner even managed to say something.

"Stop struggling so much, Sasori no danna, yeah" Deidara whispered and licked his ear shell before biting the lobe lightly, making him shudder and fight even harder; he didn't want this (at least he thought he didn't) and he was very, very scared.

Nothing like this had ever happened to him before and now his blond partner's hands was trying to hold him still while the hand mouth nibbled on him. That probably wasn't something Deidara meant to do, but it still happened. The blond's own tongue also began licking and playing with the skin on his neck, making him moan lightly. He really had no idea of how he could FEEL that, but he was kind of happy he could.

"I know you're scared; you haven't done anything like this before after all, nor have you felt anything like it, but I know that you want me, so just relax; I won't hurt you in any way, yeah" Deidara purred, grinning widely. The words held a promise though and that was what stopped him from fighting more.

Sasori bit his lip, closed his eyes and clung to Deidara's shirt as he tried not to let his fear and insecurity show as much as it previously had. These actions made the blond chuckle happily.

"I've seen you looking at me very often recently and I'm sure you probably told yourself it was very normal to look at your own partner, but danna… your look proved to me that you're head over heels, yeah" the blond said, still grinning as he rid Sasori of his shirt.

Sasori swallowed and nibbled slightly on his own lower lip, not exactly knowing what would happen next. Sure, he knew that it was called sex, but he had no idea of what he should do; was he supposed to take the blond's shirt off, or would that be wrong? Would it be best if he did nothing at all, just cling to his partner?

Deidara seemed to sense his confusion over the subject and led him to the bed, pushing him down so he was lying on his back. The blond then proceeded to climb on top of him, licking and sucking on his neck once he was in position to do that.

Sasori moaned lightly and closed his eyes, trying to keep calm as his partner captured his mouth again, this time sliding his tongue inside. The warm muscle went from rubbing against his own tongue to slide over his teeth and all the walls. Deidara broke the kiss and travelled downwards, licking his heart as he went, making Sasori gasp and throw his head back.

The blond grinned and went up again, licking it and biting lightly on the edge of the cylinder, causing him to moan loudly this time. He opened his eyes slightly and brought Deidara back up to his mouth, which the blond happily kissed. Sasori wasn't sure if it had been the right thing to do, but he still did it and had to admit that he hadn't even thought about doing it before it was done.

As his partner slid the tongue inside his mouth again he let his tongue move slightly against Deidara's, aiming them both grunt in pleasure. The blond let his hand travel down Sasori's sides and as far down, taking the redhead's pants and boxers with, as his arms could at the moment.

His partner giggled and broke the kiss, but not before he had given him a small bite on his lower lip.

"Apparently you are real here and there, yeah" Deidara mumbled to himself as he looked down at Sasori's hard cock before grinning.

The redhead blushes lightly, not knowing how that was even possible, and looked away from his partner who was now travelling downwards again, nipping and licking every piece of skin that came under his mouth.

Deidara reached Sasori's length and gave it a small squeeze before licking the head, making the red haired puppet moan loudly once again. It wasn't as good as when the blond played with his heart, but it was still good enough to make him pant.

He had no idea of what was happening to him; he was a puppet with no internal organs and was now lying beneath Deidara, panting and sweating as the younger man licked the back side of his cock and handmouth nibbling on his balls. The blond's other hand was brought back up to his heart and it immediately began nibbling and licking the container happily.

Sasori arched his back and almost screamed due to the pleasure his blond partner was giving him at the moment.

Deidara grinned down at him before stopping all movement and placing three fingers on his lips, waiting patiently for him to take them in and coat them. He did, however, now know what the blond wanted and just lay still, looking from the fingers to the blond with a confused look.

"You really have no clue" his partner stated before a small, sweet smile came across his face, "that's really cute, yeah".

Sasori blushes even more at the realisation that this was true and that the blond wasn't mocking him, but telling him of what Deidara thought about him. The blond continued to smile as he gently let his fingers slide into his mouth.

"Just coat them, yeah" Deidara told him in a understanding tone. It felt nice to know that his partner knew he had never done this before and still respected it; he would've already been taken had it been anyone else, he was sure of that.

Sasori did as instructed and let his tongue glide over the other man's fingers, coating them and at the same time playing with them. Now and then he would nibble at the tips, making Deidara shudder and close his eyes. After a few more minutes the blond removed his fingers and gave him a small peek on the lips.

"Tell me to stop if it gets to much, yeah" the younger male said as he looked into the brown eyes of his uke. Sasori nodded and wrapped his arms around Deidara's neck, knowing what would come.

The blond smiled slightly before carefully placing one of the coated fingers in front of his entrance. Before even starting to press it in though Deidara leaned down to nibble at the heart, causing him to gasp silently and close his eyes in pleasure.

While continuing playing with the heart the blond let his finger slide into the other, letting it stay completely still before beginning to move it slowly, thrusting it in and out so Sasori could get used to it.

The redhead only grunted at the weird feeling longer down, but that sound wasn't heard as well as the moan when Deidara dragged his teeth over the cylinder keeping his heart. It was at that same time the blond slipped another finger into him, making him whimper slightly and not look forward to the time when his partner's own cock was going to be forced inside him.

The uncomfortable feeling decided to disappear when Deidara thrust his finger into him, not really reaching his prostate, but still managing to make it feel slightly good.

Sasori moaned lightly and began thrusting his hips downwards, meeting Deidara's two fingers, making the blond grin; it was good to know that the redhead liked what he was doing to him.

After a little while the blond slipped the last finger inside as well and was met by a groan and a whimper. Deidara smiled lightly and gave him a small kiss on the cheek while he waited for him to get used to it.

"You're doing good, Sasori no danna, just try maintaining that calmness of yours, yeah" the blond praised him and licked his lips twice before he began moving the fingers. It didn't really take long before Sasori was moaning lightly again and pushing down to meet the three fingers inside him.

Deidara removed his fingers after a few minutes and stroked the redhead's cheek lovingly before using one of his own hands to make himself hard. This was, however, stopped by the redhead who quietly sat up before reaching down, taking the blond's own hand away before he took a hold of the seme's cock, pumping slowly.

Sasori felt the other's length harden in his hands and smiled lightly once it was standing. Deidara pushed him back down and spread his feet apart, lifting his hips slightly before telling him to wrap his legs around his waist, which the redhead did without a word.

The blond smiled down at him before leaning down to kiss him as he let his member enter him slowly and painfully. Sasori hissed and tried to squirm away, but stopped once Deidara told him to stay relaxed and trust him. It was only the last words that made him close his eyes, stay put and whimper softly as the cock was half way there.

The blond continued to whisper soft and caring words into his ear, kissing and licking it now and then as if he was apologizing to him. Sasori only nodded and smiled slightly to show that Deidara didn't have to apologize and that he trusted him not to hurt him.

The one on the bottom stayed perfectly still as the length was fully inside him while the topper stroked his hair and played with his heart to keep him from thinking of the pain in his ass.

"M-move, Deidara" Sasori finally spoke as he once again wrapped his arms around said blond's neck.

Deidara nodded and complied, slowly pulling out before thrusting back in, but not to fast or hard; this was the redhead's first time after all and he didn't want to hurt his new lover.

Sasori whimpered softly, but soon began panting again as it started to feel good, he also moaned now and then. The blond picked up his pace and went deeper, hitting the redhead's prostate as he did so, causing him to let out a muffled scream of pleasure.

Deidara grinned slightly and nuzzled his neck before nibbling on it slightly, he too was starting to pant rather hard.

"Oh fuck, Dei!" he managed to get out between his many moans and gasps for breath as said blond hit his prostate three times in a row.

Deidara was glad to see Sasori like this; all sweaty, needy and out of breath while moaning and screaming his name. It was quite satisfying and he couldn't help but to think it was a good thing he decided to show his affections to his older partner. As suspected though, the redhead had been insecure, scared and angry at him, but once he kissed him Sasori could do nothing more but whimper and look at him with wide and terrified eyes.

The redhead moaned again and brought Deidara down to his mouth, kissing him the best he could. His partner smiled against his lips and slid his tongue inside his mouth as he continued thrusting, hitting that bundle of nerves once again.

Sasori came, moaning into the blond's mouth, but they didn't brake the kiss before Deidara slammed into him pretty hard, releasing inside him, causing him to moan rather loudly.

They both stayed still for a while, the blond finally pulling out of him to lay down beside him. Deidara smiled softly at the redhead and brought the older male into an embrace and Sasori nervously snuggled closer, wrapping his arms around the blond's waist before burying his face in Deidara's chest.

"You're mine, Sasori, yeah"

"Shut up, brat"


End file.
